youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rising Falcon (Character)
Eric Gray, better known as the vigilante Rising Falcon, is an unnoficial member of the Justice League, Bat Family, Team, and the leader of the Legends. He is the protagonist of "Legends". Backstory Eric's family lived a normal life in Gotham City, when one day, his father was killed. Eric was just 14, and since then, sworn vengeance against the man who had killed his father. As such, he activally searched Batman. One night, he found the Dark Knight and his sidekick Robin, talking to each other using their real names. Eric then looked for every person named "Bruce" in Gotham and even Blüdhaven that had the money to have a custom-made suit, an High-tech car, and all of Batman's gear. The only corresponding name... Was that of Bruce Wayne. Soon after, Eric went to Wayne manor, where he did encounter Bruce Wayne. And he simply told him "I know you're Batman, train me". At the time, Dick Grayson, the first Robin, had quit his position, and the Dark Knight was left sidekick-less. Bruce only accepted a few days after meeting Eric, mostly thanks to his butler Alfred. Eric then became the second Robin... For half a week. In just 3 days, this new Dynamic Duo found the murderer of Eric's father, still kicking, and he surprinsingly was never caught. In fact, Eric only stayed Robin for 3 days because he... "Took his revenge". A few minutes after killing the killer, Eric realized he didn't need to do what he did. He realized he was no better than a criminal. Thankfully, there was no proof that Eric was the one who killed that man, but he went back to his house anyway, thinking that the Hero lifestyle was clearly not his. He thought otherwise when his mother was killed by the Joker 3 years later. He decided to come back to Bruce to ask for a new costume. Although his "mentor" wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, he did deliver a Falcon themed red & white costume. Eric actually managed to defeat the Joker and send him back to Arkham, with a bit of help from Batman. This was the day Eric became the Rising Falcon, at the age of 17. 4 years passed since he became the Second Falcon of Blüdhaven, 4 years that he kept his promise to never kill anyone. Physical Appearance At a height of 6 ft tall and weighing 175 lbs, Eric is slightly athletic, caucasian, has short blond hair. He usually wears a black shirt sporting an Eagle, black pants, and red and white shoes, and sunglasses. Gear & Powers For the most part, Eric is normal man, although he did get a day of training with Bruce. His suit is not strong enough to stop bullets, but it is very light, allowing him to dodge the bullets. His cape is practiacally the same as the one used by Batman and the Robins, so he can glide. His mask delivers tens of thousands of volts if taken off before a certain voice command is executed, and this specific part of his armor is bullet proof. The Blue things on his gloves each contain Grappling hooks. His belt containts smoke pellets, emergency communicators, and small darts shaped like feathers he dubbed "Tiercels". His boots containt retractable sharp talons, which he used to climb walls along with his grappling hooks. His rod is retractable. Teams Eric was Robin only for a few days before stopping, but he is considered a distant member of the Bat Family by Alfred and... Himself. This is also the case for the Team and the Justice League, although it seems that Batman and Nightwing are the only members of the league to know him anyway. He founded the Legends, a team of Super Heroes that opperates in a few cities that don't even seem to notice they're different from the League. He holds a very close bond with his Team, and specifically with Elena Blaze, A.K.A. Sun Lady. History Rising Falcon: 'In this episode, he meets the Red Killer and sends him to Arkham. 'Sun Lady: In this episode, he meets the Bloody Crusader and the Sun Lady, helping the latter defeat this new supervillain. Quotes *"What, are you his fanboy or something?" (Rising Falcon) *"So he's a Catholic Sociopath? In my opinion, that's tautology." (Sun Lady) *"Let's just say he's like Vandal Savage and get back to 2020." (Time Stopper) Trivia *This is my first ever Wikia page, and it shows. *His design was made on a thing on Newgrounds. This is a common trend among characters that I make, because it's easy to use.